Such a headrest is known from U.S. 2006/0250001 A1 and DE 10 2005 050 971 A1, respectively. In said known headrest a handle is disposed on the outer lateral left-hand and right-hand side. This handle makes it possible for the cushion part to be displaced with respect to the carrier element.
Such headrests have proven to be effective. However, the handle projecting from both sides of the cushion part necessitates appropriate passages through the cushion material and the cover of the cushion part.
As regards the further state of the art reference is made to DE 10 2009 045 552 A1.